


Truth or Dare

by redgoth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of others but they're the ones that mainly count, Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Humor, POV Second Person, Parties, Sleepovers, This isn't that Happy but hey, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, teenage angst, this has a weird feel to it and i kind of love it...........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: When you have a sleepover with a bunch of tenth graders, it's no surprise that shit happens.Or, the one where Dave doesn't really like where the direction of this party is going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and i had the urge to write
> 
> this is based on a tumblr post i made three years ago.

Parties were chill. You _dug_ parties. You were a fucking party animal.

Admittedly though, this was a sleepover, and not some rampant shindig with wild music and liquor, but to be fair, you’re all barely fifteen, so you suppose you’ll have to wait a while before you can bump and grind your drunk ass against some unsuspecting party-goer while loud music blares and strobe lights flash everywhere. A boy can dream.

But for now, you’re trapped in a circle of truth or dare with your sister, two best friends, and about a third of the people in your grade.

And... the circle is as followed: you, one Dave Strider, sitting with your back to the couch. Next to you is your sister, Rose, and her girlfriend, Kanaya, who are leaning against each other and showing off a gross amount of PDA. Beside them is Karkat, arms crossed irritably as he grumbles about how much he hates this stupid game and Eridan, who is next to him, seems more interested in the scarf he’s still got wrapped around his neck than the actual game or any of Karkat's rambling. Beside him, Jade’s grinning wildly, her legs stretched out, almost chillin’ against the armchair. Straight across the circle from you, Terezi stares in your general direction, sipping on a plastic cup full of cherry Kool-Aid. You know it's cherry Kool-Aid. What else would it be. You don’t trust her. She _knows_ things. Along the line is two sets of couples, Sollux and Aradia, who, despite having been ‘a thing’ since the eighth grade, are sitting at arms length and only stopping to grin and snicker to each other every now and again. This is normal for them. John and Vriska are up next, and while John may be your best friend, you’d prefer to skip those two for a moment. You’ll gag. Nepeta is sat between you and Vriska, and the circle of fuckery and bullshit is complete. Of course, that’s not all of you, but everyone else is either already past out in the other room or hiding in the kitchen with the popcorn and energy drinks.

Honestly, this shouldn’t be as nerve wracking as it is. But alas, you’re a sweaty teenager, and your best friend is being all kinds of gross with the girl who once brought a tarantula to school and chased after the known arachnophobe until they cried. And Terezi has this shit-eating grin that you know will spell trouble for you at some point during this stupid night.

“KK,” Sollux’s voice brings you back to the situation. He’s leaning on the coffee table and pointing at Karkat. “Truth or dare?”

Karkat looks hesitant, because of course, he’s surrounded by a group of assholes who will make him do something stupid or say something stupid, and you can kind of feel for the dude.

“Dare, asshole.” He answers, glaring at his friend. That seems to be just the thing Sollux wanted to hear.

“Awethome.” He says, the lispy motherfucker. “Go do the chicken danthe on the front lawn.”

“I hate you.” Karkat doesn’t hesitate to spit that out, at least. But, true to his words, he gets up, and walks out the front door, into the 10 o’clock abyss.

Collectively, you all get up to go look out the window. (With the exception of Terezi, who’s merely cackling at the thought alone.)

Karkat’s glaring back at the lot of you, but as soon as he sees you, his shoulders deflate in what you assume to be a sigh, and he starts doing the fucking chicken dance.

It’s pretty fucking funny. You’re pretty sure almost half the room got it on Snapchat. He comes back in and slams the front door, glaring daggers at his friend, who’s now a snickering mess.

You all return to your Asshole Circle.

Karkat turns a little to look at Nepeta, who’s currently a bit preoccupied with her phone. “Nepeta, truth or dare?” He grumbles.

Her head snaps up and she grins, letting out a little squeak as she shouts “Dare!”

Karkat sighs. “Go do twenty cartwheels.”

Her grin falters, just a little. “Outside?” She asks.

“Preferably.” He grunts.

“Hmm…” Nepeta taps her finger to her chin. “Will you all come outside with me?”

There’s a few murmured agreements, and suddenly your circle is making their way out the front door, with Jade assisting Terezi. Once outside, Nepeta makes her way to the sidewalk. She rubs her hands together, clapping them twice, then raising them above her head as she prepares to cartwheel down the sidewalk. The group watches in anticipation.

She makes it to seven before wobbling over onto the grass, splayed out and looking up at the stars. A few people rush over to make sure she’s not dead but she just laughs and gives a thumbs up, and then it’s back inside for the group.

You’re slightly amazed the circle hasn’t changed, like, at all.

“Kanaya!” Nepeta sings, her arms now wrapped around a throw pillow from the couch.

“Yes?” Kanaya smiles.

“Truth or dare?”

Kanaya considers it. Takes her sweet fuckin’ time. “Truth.” She says, delicately.

Nepeta claps her hands together. “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done, that your mom doesn’t know about?”

Kanaya fakes a gasp, hand over her mouth and everything. But she smiles, and looks for an answer.

“Do you all promise not to inform my mother?” She asks coily. Everyone agrees. “Alright…” She says, and slowly pulls up her shirt, stopping just before her bra comes into view. You see a few people avert their eyes. Rose is smiling. On Kanaya’s ribcage, their is a tattoo. It’s simple, and small, probably a stick-and-poke, of a sun. Just a circle with some lines, but it’s recognizable. Nepeta gasps. Kanaya lowers her shirt, and leans against her girlfriend. “I got it last month.” She says, almost proudly. Rose kisses her cheek.

The game continues on and on, for precisely twenty-six more minutes, before someone finally passes the shitty baton to Terezi, and you can almost feel how screwed you are.

Thanks, Eridan. Thanks for making her paint her nails with a crayon. Real nice. A real great segue to whatever the hell is about to unfold before you.

“Dave!” She says, and oh god, yeah, you knew it, time to die. “Truth or dare?”

“If what I think is happening _is_ happening, it better not be.” You say. Cooly. Totally cool. Nice Fantastic Mr. Fox reference, dumbass. “Dare.” You say, because you’ll probably be less likely forced into saying anything with a dare.

Nope, she’s still grinning like a demon, and you're here to assume she’s totally for ignoring your warning. “Perfect!” She says, and you know you fucked up now. She takes a gulp of cherry Kool-Aid and adjusts her glasses. “I dare you to kiss the person you’ve had a crush on for the past, like, _four_ years.”

Yep. Yeah, you want to leave. Bye bye, Strider out. You hate Terezi Pyrope. Friendship is a mistake.

There’s a few snickers amongst the group, and you exhale, fixing your own glasses and forcing yourself up. John whistles, and you feel sick, because you’re pretty sure he thinks you’re about to kiss Terezi. She is your ex girlfriend, after all. Clearly you still have feelings for her. _Obviously_. But no, you walk around the shitty, stupid circle a few times, playing a game of duck duck goose in your head. All eyes on you. You take a seat between Aradia and John, and when you glance at him he’s giving you a sad, if not slightly confused smile. If you had to take a guess? He probably pitying you for liking Aradia. Please, as if. Aradia's chill but she's not Strider Crush Worthy. Both Sollux and Aradia seem unphased, so that's a plus, you guess?

And then, with little hesitation, you kiss your life goodbye as you wrap your arm around John Egbert and plant your lips on his.

It only lasts a second because he’s not moving and you want out of this as soon as possible, because you just kissed your best friend and basically admitted to a group of people _including him_ that you’ve been in love with him since eighth grade. _And you kissed him._ And he’s staring at you with blue eyes as big as saucers, his mouth dangling open, a look of what you’d probably consider alarm spread across his face. All of a sudden you can hear Vriska cackling from beside him, and you see her arm snake around his. You stand up.

“Cool, alright.” You say. Your heart beat won’t slow down. “Well, I’m going home.” You say, and no one stops you as you step over the couch and head to the door. “And unless you’ve already got another ride home planned, I’d say you’re coming with me.” You say as you slip on your shoes and open the front door. While it's not directed at anyone, everyone knows who you're talking to. Terezi huffs a sigh and she’s by you in a matter of seconds, cane out and swatting at your ankles. You aren’t in the mood, and you grab her wrist to stop her.

The room of people stays quiet as you slip out the front door, the girl who plots your doom following just a step behind.

“I hate you.” You say as you pull your bike out from where you left it, dejected on the porch.

“I’m sure you’ll thank me later.” She coos.

“I’m sure he’ll still be straight later.” You grumble, leading both Terezi and the bike to the sidewalk. You get on, gripping the handlebars too tightly. “Come on."

She retracts her cane, clipping it to the zipper on her jacket. Carefully, with a bit of assistance from you, she gets on the back pegs of the bike. You wait a moment, wait for her hands to find your shoulders, wait for her to say “okay.” And once she does, you take off, away from the house filled with people.

“We left all our stuff there.” Terezi points out, talking loudly over the breeze.

“We’ll go back to get it tomorrow.” You half shout back.

“After everyone else has gone home?” She asks, because she knows you, and she knows how you think.

“Yeah.” You answer.

It’s quiet for a few blocks. Your chest still hurts.

“Am I staying with you tonight?” She asks suddenly. You feel her hands tighten on your shoulders.

“I guess.” You sigh. It’s probably for the best. If you take her home her sister will ask questions and the two of you will probably end up talking over the phone all night anyways. Best to just keep her next to you.

No one’s at your house when you get home. Rose would be at the party until tomorrow and Dirk and Roxy were having their own get-together with Jane and Jake and that one other girl you can never remember the name of. You slow to a stop in your front lawn, and Terezi hops off, popping her knuckles as she unclips her cane and extends the stupid thing. You take her hand instead because sometimes that’s just the easier thing to do. She lets you, and together you walk up the steps to your house. You let go of her hand at the door to unlock it, but once inside your hands are back together. Side by side you walk to the back of the house, to your bedroom. You pull out an old band shirt and hand it to her, and without a single ounce of shame she pulls off her shirt to replace it with the PJs. You hand her a pair of boxers and she repeats the process of removing her clothes and changing into sleepwear. She removes her bra from under her shirt with ease and drops it in the pile on the floor. You undress and change into sweats and a hoodie. The two of you walk to the bathroom, and you pull out the toothbrush from the cabinet underneath the sink. She’s been here unannounced so many times she gets her own damn toothbrush. You watch her brush her teeth and make sure she doesn’t spit on your countertops before you brush your own. You both walk back to your bedroom and fall down on your bed, with you closest to the wall.

Neither of you have said a word since arriving.

She sighs.

You sigh.

“You don’t hate me, do you?” She asks. She’s chewing on her thumb.

“Right now?” You say. “Right now I hate you. And I’ll probably hate you when we go back to Gamzee’s house. And every time I see John at school I’ll probably hate you. Because you fucked me.”

She makes a ‘hmm’ noise. “But you don’t _hate me_ hate me, do you?”

You pause. You think about it. If you hated-hated her, you probably would've left her pointy ass at the party and left her to fend for herself.

“Nah, I guess not.”

She sighs. “Okay, good. I’d feel really uncomfortable sharing a bed with someone who hates me.”

“You’d only have yourself to blame for it.”

“What _ever_.” She says, and there’s a hint of a laugh. You sigh.

You both get under the covers. You stare up at the little plastic stars that litter your ceiling while she closes her eyes, still biting her thumb.

You go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i headcanon dave and nepeta as autistic and they're bros bc of it. they're friends bc history class. it's the only class they share and didn't have anyone else to talk to.
> 
> also, half of this is based on horrible shit me and my friends pulled in tenth grade because tenth grade is not a nice time to be alive. as ur local nepeta who cartwheeled down the sidewalk only to fall in the street, i got the easy end of the stick.


End file.
